She's My Princess
by Hainekko
Summary: WillxChelsea Arthur meets Chelsea again, but this time he's jealous! Why has his master chosen to spend all his time with this girl? 'Based on the green heart event: Will and Arthur'


She's My Princess

_a will and chelsea fan fiction_

Hello everyone! (: This is my first Harvest Moon fan fiction.

And I recently got Sunshine Islands and fell in love w/ Will.

This is (somewhat) inspired by the green heart event

"Will and Arthur."

Hope you enjoy ~ And I hope I keep Will in character..

Rated T for: Will's dirty thoughts (hey, he _is _man after all)

* * *

".. Her hair is quite beautiful, and very, very soft. She once told me that it was her natural color, and she has never dyed it before. It is a dark brown, resembling sweet chocolate with a hint of red... Like a red velvet cupcake."

Arthur just came back to me after I requested my parents send him over. My mother had made a phone call to me explaining that my poor Arthur was lonely. Yes, there were other horses in the stable, but he _missed _me. I was quite flattered! Although I have known him since I was born, we have never been separated for this long! Actually, I planned on going back home about a month ago... but I met my beautiful princess in Sunshine Islands.

Which brings us to the scenario at hand. I was standing in the stable, brushing Arthur as I explained to him in detail my wonderful Chelsea. Now, Chelsea wasn't exactly a _princess_. In my eyes, she was. She is my everything, and I would trade all the riches in the world just to have her in my arms.

"Oh, Arthur! I miss my princess so much!"

Arthur neighed rudely at me. I glared at him for a second. "Why am I not with her, you ask! I'm spending time with you, can't you see that!" I scolded him, my voice getting high.

The white horse backed away slowly at me with sad eyes. My face softened and I apologized, "I'm sorry, Arthur. Truly, I am. I'm supposed to spend this time with you.. And I shouldn't speak too much of my princess."

Aw, how cute... Arthur was acting jealous of Chelsea. I kissed him lightly on the head and continued to brush him.

"..so, how's Miss Annabelle?" I asked him with a small smirk on my face. Arthur neighed loudly as his face lit up at the sound of his little girlfriend.

After chatting for hours, I decided to take Arthur out for a stroll around the islands. It was one of those oppressively sultry days so I thought it would be appropriate to take off my white blazer and orange sweater. Even on the hottest days, I still prefer to appear proper.

As I hopped on Arthur, I contemplated where we would go. I was beginning to plan stopping by the ranch to greet Chelsea (I hadn't seen her since our rendezvous last night!) But I knew Arthur would get jealous again.

We walked around the beach and I explained to my friend the different kind of shells I have found and sent back to my mother. He didn't seem to be paying much attention because I heard him neigh loudly. I felt horrible for the person he neighed at. They might not have been able to tell, but that neigh was a really mean. Only one familiar with animals would understand.

I scolded Arthur quietly, "That is not how we speak to others, Arthur!" I quickly got off and walked over to the person my rude horse neighed at.

I had forgotten to wear my contact lenses this morning, so I could not see very clearly. As I squinted my eyes, I could see that the person was female... since she had curves. Really wonderful curves. Oh my! What am I saying? How rude of me to think so... dirty of a woman. A woman who was not my girlfriend! Actually, I never think of my girlfriend in such a dirty manner. How rude was that? The woman was wearing really short shorts... and had nice tanned legs... Julia?

No, her hair was a brownish/red color.. It reminded me of a red velvet cupca-

Oh no...

Had I just thought of my girlfriend in a dirty manner?

Wait...

"Chelsea! Why is my princess wearing such inappropriate clothing?" I asked as I ran up to her. "Did an abominable creature attack you?" I took my black v-neck off and tried tying it around her tiny waist. After not getting a reply, I looked at her beautiful face to see her giggling.

"My lady, why are you laughing at me?" I asked, a little upset.

She replied by wrapping her arms around my waist and her forehead resting on my bare chest. "Prince Charming," she started, using her nickname for me, "don't worry. Its only temporary. I was helping Julia at their shop and spilled wet food on my pants... So Julia let me borrow her shorts. They're really short though." She let go of me and started tugging on them. I couldn't help but look..

"But she said guys like this stuff.." she trailed off. "You don't like it?" She looked up at me, her blue eyes burning through my own. My normal pale complexion was now a bright red.

She was teasing me.

And what was worse was the fact that she didn't even know it. Before I could say something, Arthur poked my back with his nose, looking intently at Chelsea.

"Oh, how rude of me." I put my arm around Chelsea's waist and turned her towards Arthur. "Chelsea, this is my best friend, Arthur." I saw her smile at this statement. "And Arthur, this is Chelsea. She's my girlfriend." I paused, hoping Arthur would accept it. "She's my everything."

Arthur neighed loudly, and I could feel Chelsea jump back. "Arthur!" I scolded.

"Ah, no! Its okay. I mean, uh.." Chelsea stammered nervously. She looked over at Arthur and forced a smile, "We've met before, right, Arthur?"

Oh yes! They had met! The day destiny decided I would meet Chelsea. Arthur seemed to like her a lot more then...

I looked over at Arthur and saw him thinking back. His face lit up and smiled. He moved closer to Chelsea and I held her hand out to him. Then he licked her hand.

Can you believe it? I couldn't help but smile as Arthur started showing affection for my princess. "Oh my, princess. He likes you again!"

Chelsea looked at me, confused. "He didn't like me at one point?" she asked.

Not wanting to explain Arthur's jealousy and embarrass him, I shook my head and kissed her lightly on the forehead. I looked at the watch on my wrist and noted that it was getting late.

"Its dangerous for a fair maiden to be wandering around at night. Especially when she's wearing such clothing that shows off too much skin." I said, facing my girlfriend who's head only reached my shoulders. She looked up at me and pouted, puffing out her lips cutely. "I don't want to part ways with you yet either, my lady. But I can't have Mark ogling at you all day."

"Its okay, because I'm only yours.." She whined as she cupped my face in her small hands. Oh, she just didn't know what kind of effect she had on me.

Why was she acting like this all of a sudden? We have never gone as far as kissing... Oh, and that one time she asked me to.. uhh.. Never mind. I wasn't one to disrespect a woman in any way. But if it was something Chelsea wanted me to do for her, I wouldn't disappoint her. She said it felt good.. and she returned the favor even when I insisted she shouldn't.

It was immoral. But I wasn't ashamed of what we did... Its not like we actually did 'it.'

Wrapping my arms around her waist, I crouched down so my face was level with hers. "Put something appropriate on, then I'll pick you up and we can get dinner, okay?" When she nodded, I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her sweetly. She kissed back and I smiled before breaking it. What I didn't expect was for her to pull me back and before I knew it, we were having a.. what people would call a 'full on make-out session.'

As my hands started to trail down, I heard a loud neigh coming from behind me; Arthur telling me that we had company. I let go of Chelsea and stood up straight and looked forward. Mark and Denny were standing not too far from us, grins on their faces. Mark even let out a whistle as Denny clapped.

"Damn, Will! Who knew that Prince Charming had in him?" Denny yelled out with an amused smile.

My face turned bright red. "W-we weren't-" I started.

Mark scoffed before saying, "Hah. Yeah, like Chels wearing really short shorts and you not wearing a shirt won't lead to anything!"

"Be safe, guys!" Denny said before dragging Mark off to who knows where.

I looked over at Chelsea who was now bright red. "My apologies, Princess. I shouldn't have done that... Especially in public. Now we will be disgraced upon by the whole town.."

I started rambling, but all Chelsea could do was laugh. "Will, I don't know how it is where you're from... but here, its actually very normal for a couple to.. show affection." Her face turned red as she remembered what we did a few nights ago.

I turned red in embarrassment. Was that how it was now? Well, my mother and father taught me differently. Maybe I shouldn't tell them about this..

"Okay then." I said, bidding her farewell. "I'll see you later then. Goodbye, my lady."

"Bye, Will..." She paused. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too, my lady. You are the most important thing to me." Its true. I watched her walk away (yes, my eyes did wander a little) before turning my attention back to Arthur. "Oh, Arthur! I apologize!"

Arthur shook his head and smiled at me. "Arthur..." I ran and gave him a hug. He neighed happily.

As we walked back to the yacht, he gave me that look that said, 'I thought I was the most important thing to you.'

I smiled at Arthur before saying, "You and Chelsea are the most important in my life. Don't worry. I'll never forget you, Arthur."


End file.
